


The Fine Art of Showing Art

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Every Woman 2015, Future Fic, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Exhibition of Peak Achievements and Satisfaction Never to be Reached Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Showing Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Jane sometimes wished she could draw faces, but capturing expressions was beyond her skills so instead she took a photo of Daria's face. "Perfect."

"I'm not sure what you're going to get out of that, but I'm glad I could help." Daria doesn't really look annoyed, just like she didn't just look amused but Jane has gotten extremely good at reading micro-expressions. Still, she snaps another photo just so she can compare them later.

"No no, this is all part of the plan, the reaction is a part of the action." Jane fiddled with the camera slowly clicking the film forward. "And I may have needed to test this." She snapped a photo of the space, catching a man sneering at the art that was hanging on the wall. So far, so good. Jane pushed the little wheel forward, the clicking noise loud between the two of them.

"Right. Well, I'm glad you invited me to this-," Daria looked down at the folded program, reading from it in a more monotone voice than normal. " _Exhibition of Peak Achievements and Satisfaction Never to be Reached Again_." Daria looked around. "Still, I'm a little confused about your message."

"The general:  _Art Becoming Work Ruins the Enjoyment_ , mixed with some  _Loving What You Do Doesn't Mean You Love What You Do_ , with a whole lot of  _What Is Art Anyway_?"

Every wall of the small coffee shop was covered in elegantly framed pieces of paper, most with the torn edge preserved, of drawings that Jane had drawn when she was a child. The stark focus and crisp frames gave everything a quiet air of professional loathing toward the business of art. At least, that was her intention, who knew what the art buying public would take away from the show.

"I don't think anyone else is having that conversation."

Jane scoffed. "Way to disparage the intelligence of the art buying public."

There was the barest hint of a smile on Daria's face, it warmed Jane's shriveled heart. "You could always ask your fans," Daria said as someone cleared their throat behind Jane.

Whoa, when did a small group of gray-haired ladies crowd up behind her? Where did they come from anyway? Were they from the theater space above the shop? "Hello? Can I help you?" Jane said.

"We heard that you're related to the artist," One of them said as she adjusted her red cat-eyed framed glasses and sipped from her coffee cup, all of them were dressed very sharply not a sweater among them.

"It's so nice of you to display your little sister's art like this," The lady on the end said, as she gestured toward the walls.

"When is she coming in?" One asked, the whole group murmured and nodded.

"She's very talented for five years old."

"Little sister?" Jane said feeling a bit out of her depth. The guy behind the counter seemed to be trying not to laugh as he shamelessly eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Jane has always been ahead of her time." Daria helpfully added. The grandmothers stared at them and Jane started to sweat. This was not at all how she'd expected this to go. She took a quick photo of the ladies to buy some time before she started talking.

"She's still in school. Should be by later. Much much later. Though sometimes her bed time is early. She might not make it." Oh god, why was she still talking? She snapped her mouth closed but the ladies didn't look put off by this information at all. They all smiled and nodded their heads looking at each other.

"That's a shame, tell her that she's very talented."

"Sure, yes, right. We have to—talk to—some other people," Jane said as she all but dragged Daria away from the grey hair brigade.

"Did you just lie to old ladies, is this a new phase for you?" Daria said when they were far enough away that the ladies had lost interest in them and had gone back to admiring the pieces on the wall.

"It was supposed to be ironic."

"It is kind of ironic. Just maybe not how you intended?"

Jane turned and snapped another photo of the grandmothers next to her images. The sneering man from before had joined them and they'd started what seemed like a cheerful conversation.

"You're first mistake was probably labeling everything, 'Jane age 5'." Daria added.

"Your probably right about that," She said distracted, watching the discussion get heated.

Jane only sold one piece for that show, but she stayed around long enough to photograph a really amazing fight that broke out.

Who knew old ladies could brawl?


End file.
